Another chance
by 10capitalfactions
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ALLEGIANT STOP READING IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED YET. Tris survives and so does Natalie. David saves them, but he beats them and Tris was pregnant with Tobias. then they escape and go to abnegation. eventual Fourtris! first Fanfic don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the voice of my Mum

no it can't be…?

'' Mum,'' I say '' is that you.''

''Yes, sweetie,'' says mum '' it's us.''

Mum tell me that last night they brought me her and beat me. That I've been out for hours. Then mum starts crying saying that this is all her fault. But all that I can think about is Tobias…

**Four months later …**

It turns out that I was pregnant with Tobias' child. But we only found out last week when the bump started to show. When David get people to come and beat me they give me looks, like I the one to be ashamed. But I'm starting to get worried, because of David. I think he might be planning something to do with my baby. To do with Tobias' baby.

**Four months later… **

I'm starting to get contractions the past few weeks. But I think it's time…

That's when my next contraction hits and I feel warm liquid go down my bony legs that's when I realises that this baby's probably not going to survive because of my malnutrition. A tear escapes.

''Mum,'' I yell '' the baby's coming!''

**8 hours later …**

My beautiful baby boy is born. Thomas. That's his name. Everything is perfect.

'' Tris, he's gorgeous'' says Mum. And he is. You can tell that he is even in his old, tattered blanket. His blue eyes so much like Tobias' shine, he has my nose and his lips. He even has a little tuff of my hair. He's perfect.

Spoiler they stay together !


	2. home

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while… I haven't neglected you. ;- ) **

**Two years later… **

Tom is adorable. But he is two skinny. Luckily we are escaping today! We sorted it out last night… I hope it works out liked we hoped.

'' Come on Tris,'' says mum in a hushed tone, ''there about to come for your beating.''

''Okay'' I say I a strained voice, clutching Tom to myself, ''we're ready.'' And we are.

Just then a guard comes into the room and mum hits him on the head with a tray and gets his car keys to one of the vans. I get up holding Tom and we run.

When we get out of the old airport we run straight for the first car we see and hop in. And we go.

At home in Abnegation…

When we get back to my old house in Abnegation and no one is chasing us or trying to hurt us my first thought is of Tobias and how I need to contact him and tell him about Thomas Uriah his son… I go upstairs and place Tommy in my old bed where I've slept most of my life. He's been asleep for hours. When I go down to my old living room I see mum there on the phone. When she sees me she tells the person on the other line that she has to go and she also tells her to hurry.

''Mum, who were you talking to?'' I ask her.

'' You've met Hana right?'' she questions me, I nod '' That was her I was telling her about what happened and that because she's a nurse if she could come and take a look at you, Tom and me and she said that she would.'' She finishes.

''Oh.'' Is all a say.

''She also said that she is going to bring Tobias.'' She says in a smug tone.

All a can do is grin.

**Okay so next time Tobias will meet tom and reunite with Tris.**

**Any ideas contact me.**


	3. meeting

**Dear people who read my Fanfics the more PMs I get and the more reviews I get the more chapters you'll get! Again got any ideas contact me. Also I didn't put this in but David told Tris and Natalie that I they escaped he wouldn't go after them.**

When I hear voices outside I get a warm feeling go through me.

''Hana, why are we here?'' asks Tobias in a strained voice

''I know this is painful for you, Four, but it will end well. I promise.'' Says hana

There is a knock on the door and my mother goes and opens it. I hear two people sucking in breaths of surprise.

''Hello, Tobias and Hana, how are you.'' Says my mother and by her smug tone I can tell that she's smiling

''Natalie, your alive.'' Says a shocked Hana

''Yes, I am,'' says mum, ''and, Tobias, Tris is up stairs.''

There's a moment of silence while Tobias processes this. Then he's sprinting up the stairs coming for me.

5…

He's nearly here.

4…

He'll meet Tommy.

3…

Will they love each other?

2…

How will he react?

1…

The door opens.

My eyes meet his and I run into his open arms colliding my lips to his. He pulls back far too soon.

''Tris,'' he breaths, ''you're alive.'' He smiles at me

''I love you and I never wanted to leave you.'' I tell him

''I love you, too.'' He laughs out

''There's someone I want you to meet,'' I explain to him, ''and I need you to react reasonably.''

He nods reluctantly.

''Okay,'' a breath I move out the way and Tobias gasps at the sight of him, ''Tobias, this is your son Thomas Uriah.''

And he does the thing I least expect… he goes and hugs a now awake Tommy and smiles at me.

After I give Tobias a minute with Tommy we go down stairs again him clutching Tommy the whole way. When we get down stairs Hana checks us over and mum and I explains to them what happened outside the fence and now we are safe.

When Hana leaves Tobias and I go to bed with Tom in-between us.

''He's beautiful, ''says Tobias,'' and so are you, I love you Tris.''

I would of answered but I'm too far gone.


	4. conecting

**Hello guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I had tests called NAPLAN that I had to get ready for and do. So, keep **reviewing** and PMing please and I will keep updating. **

When I wake up Tobias and Tommy are gone and there is a sweet and pleasant smell wafting through the house. I push back the sheets and walk down the stairs into the kitchen. Tobias is there with Thomas. I assume that mum is still in bed.

''Hey,'' I say as Tobias turns around and gives me a smile his blue eyes shining

''Hey,'' he replies. His eyes full of passion and love for me. And he winks. I blush and smile knowingly. Last night I woke up and found that Tom was gone. Tobias was awake and told me that mum had put him in Caleb's old room. And after that we ended up doing some 'stuff' that we haven't done in a long time…

''So, has Tom ate yet?'' Tobias smiles a triumphant smile and Tom turns his head in recognition.

''Yes,'' Tobias says meeting my eyes, ''at least someone appreciates my cooking.''

''I appreciate your cooking fine, its Christina that doesn't!'' I exclaim. Tobias rolls his eyes.

''Any way your mum wanted me to tell you that she was going over to Dauntless and Erudite to get Caleb and Cara, Zeke and Shauna, and Christina so that you can tell them that you alive.'' Says Tobias

''Oh, okay,'' a say. And then something dawns on me, ''what a second… CARA AND CALEB ARE TOGETHER!''

''Yep, it was a shock at first for me as well,'' Tobias replies

''Okay, so when are they getting here,'' I ask getting a piece of toast.

''Umm 20 minutes.''

''Okay, I'm going to go get dressed,'' I Kiss Tobias and go get dressed.

Once I finish getting dressed I walk down stairs and am greeted by Tommy running franticly towards me with Tobias walking behind him, with his trademark long strides. I wonder how many girls threw them selves at him once I was gone? I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Tobias greats me with a kiss.

''ewe,'' Tommy exclaims, ''dat gwoss.'' I see Tobias smile at are son and I smile at that. Are son!

I'm about to reply but I here someone open the door and mum say to my friends to make them selves at home.

Tobias looks at me giving me a look that says 'are you ready?' I nod in reply

We step forward into the entry way. I'm greeted by shocked faces.

''Hi, every one,'' I say putting Thomas on my hip, ''I'm back.''

**Okay, was that ok for a chapter? Did you like the cliff hanger? Please tell me! **

**10cf!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I changed my mind Shauna and Zeke aren't going to be there and Caleb and Cara have a daughter. And Christina's … well Christina. **

''What…'' Christina stutters out, ''how?''

''well,'' I start, ''David had captured mum when we thought she was dead and he put the paralytic serum in me to make you think that I was dead.''

''how did David remember? I thought we took his memory?' says Caleb

''he was immune to the memory serum like he was immune to the death serum.'' Mum says

''Oh.'' Is all Christina says. I'm about to ask Cara why she isn't participating in the conversation. But I notice that she is looking down at the pram **(stroller if you don't know what pram means) **she brought in with her. It looks like she also has had a child over the past two years and by the look of the hold on Caleb's hand she has and their identical wedding rings on there fingers, the child's Caleb's as well.

''they got married last year and had Adelle, their daughter, two months ago.'' Tobias says

''Right, okay.'' I respond

''what you love birds talking about?'' Christina chimes in to the conversation.

''the fact that Cara and Caleb have a daughter and are married.'' I say

''right, yes, you noticed that.'' Caleb says

''yes, Caleb I noticed. I may have been locked away for two years but I didn't go blind.'' CHRISTINA Laughs to that.

**Cara POV **

As I bring my eyes up from my beautiful daughter, Adelle, something catches my sight. A little boy with Tobias' blue eyes and Tris' hair.

''Looks like we're not they only ones with a child.'' I say raising my eye brows.

Both Tris and Tobias look startled but then sly grins spread on each of their faces.

**Christina POV**

Tris is back and she brought back a child. I couldn't be happier for them, Tris and Tobias. They also have a son…

''what's his name?'' is question them.

''Thomas.'' Tris answers with a pride in her voice that I haven't herd form her before. She looks at him with adoring eyes and he smiles back. He is adorable.

''well, you guys would be tired so I think that we will leave and see you tomorrow.'' I say.

''yes, I agree.'' Says Cara, taking the brake of the pram and starting to roll it to the door.

We all say our good byes and leave.

Okay what did you think? please review and keep pming me!


	6. life

**Hey, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. There really is no excuse. But I am really sorry. **

TOBIAS:

''Well that was interesting.'' I say, and look at Tris. She has a faint smile on her lips.

''Yeah, I'll have to get Christina to take me shopping for some supplies later.''

''You should call her now, I need some time with my son.'' She grins at that and says that she'll call her.

Tris:

Once I called Christina and she agreed to take me shopping, I kissed Tobias and Tom on the cheek, saying good bye, and went outside to wait for Christina.

It didn't take long for her to arrive, that girl will never turn down a call to dress me. We went to store to store, her telling me stuff that's happened in the last two and a half years.

''I can't believe that Caleb and Cara are married with a kid.'' I say.

''Yeah, it surprised everyone, especially Tobias.''

''How?'' knowing what I mean she answers.

''I think that he was just upset that they had a kid and he never got that with you,'' she paused,'' But know he knows that he has.'' I just nod my head

''I'm happy for you Tris.'' Christina says

''I'm happy for me two.'' And we shop.

When I got home that night it was dark and Tobias was having a shower. I went to my room hopping into my PJ's and bed. As I lie down Tobias comes in.

''Hey,'' I say

''Hi, how was your shopping trip?'' he asks. I point over to the pile of bags in the corner, '' Yeah, she took me shopping once… it didn't end well.'' He smiles.

''Yeah, she's a bit controlling.'' I give in.

''A little?'' he said climbing in with me, wrapping me in his arms. I nuzzle into his chest, yawning, ''Sleep, Tris. I'll be here in the morning.'' So I do.


End file.
